passengers
by NickyFox13
Summary: Seth and Donia form a relationship that both never thought would happen.


**A/N: This is an slightly AU fic of Fragile Eternity exploring Seth and Donia's possible relationship.**

* * *

Fact: Seth loved Aislinn. He loved her so much, he was willing to give up his mortality. Too bad Aislinn didn't agree with him. She thought it was for the good of their relationship that they broke up, and to just stay friends. The Summer Court needed her, and she couldn't attend to needs of the court plus his own needs.

Bullshit. She was doing okay adjusting to her new life and caring for him like she did normally. If Aislinn was stretching herself thin, she could have told Seth. He would have somehow done something to make sure she was happy and healthy and functioning. She may not have been mortal but she was once his girlfriend, the girl he genuinely would have handed his heart to on a silver platter.

Fact: Donia loved Keenan. She loved him so much, she was willing to do anything. She wasn't entirely sure what 'anything' extended to, but she was definitely willing to say that her court meant nothing to her, just so Keenan would acknowledge that she worthy of attention. Even though she wanted acknowledgment that she was a better lover and queen of a faery court than Aislinn could ever be, that wasn't going to happen.

…At least, not yet. That's where Seth came in. He would be the one who would help heal her heart. She didn't expect to become fully healed by this mortal boy, but she thought it might be something to keep an eye on to see how it would develop.

It wasn't fair how much Keenan cared for Aislinn. It wasn't at _all _fair that he could care for her openly whereas if Donia openly cared for Keenan the way he did for that _girl_, she would have been scorned. Her mortality was stolen from her, snatched away as if it meant nothing. Life wasn't fair and Donia had long since accepted this fact, but Donia thought that the idiom would've lost meaning when she became a faery. She wouldn't resign herself to be the love that could have been. Donia refused to be defined as the 'could have, would have should have' of Keenan's relationship. And that's why she wanted Seth in her life. He knew of the pains of love that couldn't happen. He knew that love could be unexpectedly snatched away from your very hands.

She figured that they could bond over their anger and they'd make a somewhat interesting pseudo-couple because of it. Donia decided to meet up with him on neutral ground to talk.

"What do you want from me?" Seth asked, rightfully wary of Donia's desire to talk with him.

"Nothing but your words."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You know the pains of love and the pains of loss. So do I. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to talk to about a broken heart?" Seth still wore a confused look, which was so unbefitting on his face. There was a flicker of interest on his face, which meant that Donia had successfully caught his interest.

"You're a faery queen. I'm a mortal human. How could we ever understand each other?" Seth didn't seem to care that his never ending questions could be answered if he slowed down and actually _listened_ to Donia. She doesn't blame him; she's icy and intimidating and seems to expect so much because of the way she carries herself.

"I know we're different and I know we should be friends but I need someone to connect with who understands my pain. I've been drifting from my court, Seth. You can't understand how bad that is, to drift away from the court I need to rule." Seth almost looked sympathetic, and its mainly because Donia's frantic desperation finally rose to the surface of her words.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Seth asked, finally trying to drift away from the initial awkwardness of Donia's emotions.

"I'm not sure. What _do_ mortals talk about?" Donia's genuine curiosity, almost like that of a child's, made Seth grin.

"Movies, books, sports, tattoos, music, concerts, anything that comes to mind really," Seth explained proudly. Donia listened intently to Seth's explanations on life in general, on meaningless things, on his opinions, on whatever he felt like chattering about. The ice over Donia's heart began to thaw.

* * *

The daily chats Donia had with Seth was the one thing Donia was the only thing she had been really looking forward to recently. Both Donia and Seth mutually agreed that meetings in the mortal realm would be easier for both of them. Donia agreed to staying in the mortal realm because she liked not being depended on for every little aspect of someone's life until the end of time. It was refreshing to go back to her roots as a mortal girl. Seth agreed to staying in the mortal realm because he was tired of the constant feeling of being judged on tiny thing he did in the faery realm just because he was mortal and therefore _different_.

Seth took her to the local coffee shop two days after their agreement and introduced her to the joys of complicated frappucino orders. Donia, much to Seth's amusement, spit out the sweet tasting drink.

"So much sweetness!" She exclaimed loudly, startling many of the people planning on buying coffee.

"That's the point of a frappucino, Donia. It's _supposed_ to taste way too sweet." Seth laughed at Donia's comical reactions to such mundane things he took for granted.

"I don't like it." She stated plainly.

"Don't let it go to waste, then, 'cause I'll drink it." Seth said, snatching Donia's nearly full frappucino.

"How can you like this disgusting concoction?" Donia's outrage would have been funny if she wasn't so dead serious about finding a proper explanation. "How can you hate this beautifully constructed concoction?" Seth retorted, smiling as he made fun of Donia. He liked the easy banter the two of them shared, it felt as if he could do it for ages.

It was four forty five in the afternoon when Seth and Donia decided their day of doing things together was officially over. Donia left Seth for the faery realm and Seth's energy suddenly crashed. He felt like sleeping, despite how early it was in the afternoon. Pictures of Donia lingered in Seth's mind. He became attached to her. Maybe it was just the idea of Donia that Seth liked-someone who could maybe love him for who he was and not as a pawn for something political. Sometimes he thought he hoped too much.

He smiled thinking of the friendship that would bloom between Donia. That simple dream kept Seth happy for the moment.


End file.
